Broken
by Fxreflies
Summary: [Spoilers for season two.] You know, before the last admin started to become a crazed power freak, he was actually a kind person who cared for his friends. This is Romeo's thoughts. This is his side of the story with the whole shenanigan involving Jesse. COMPLETE!


Hiya. Thanks for clickin' on my story.

Obviously there are spoilers for Minecraft: Story Mode, season two. I suggest you either play it yourself or watch someone else play it because if not, you are going to be really confused.

So enjoy! ﾟ･:,｡ ＼(^-^ ) ありがと ( ^-^)/ ,｡･:･ﾟ

* * *

You know what it's like to see glass shatter, right? A once glorifying picture, as fragile as can be, then it just cracks. Either slowly, dragging the pain out or quick, ending most of it then and there. A slit down the center, or perhaps the side, cutting across the rest of the glass like a piece of cake. It can be something so special, into a bag of trash in a matter of seconds. And just like glass, there's not much you can do to actually fix it all the way. It will never be the same, so why try, ey? Unless you just completely get a knew piece of glass - and we all know that's not going to work. It will never be the same.

Now let's say you're the piece of glass - metaphorically, of course. It would be hard to actually be a piece of glass. You once had everything: a nice spot in the home, shining with tons of sunshine where everyone can admire you. But then you break. Then you become broken and no one wants a broken piece of glass, now do they?

So you get thrown out but all you did was try so despritly to get someone to like you; to get a friend.

That was how I felt.

Yeah, sure. I was an admin. I was _thee_ admin. I ruled over the whole world with so much power. I was the strongest, the best over all the little people. I was like a king to them. I should have been happy, right? Endless power, I wielded. But no. I lost _everyone_. And it was all my fault, too.

It used to be wonderful. I had friends before. Xara and Fred, were their names. Fred just wanted the best for us all and Xara was always a feisty little one. Yet we were like a family. I built so many different places for those two. All with one portal, as well. They could fly, and teleport anywhere they wanted in the matter of seconds. There were tests and puzzels because, well, who doesn't love a good fight, ey? For goodness sake, I made a _whole world_ for them. We made it together.

Because with friendship like that, you'd think it would never end.

But it did.

And now, sitting here, stuck in the world I was going to bedrock over to get my way, I realized that it was my fault. _Oh man, it's never enough for you, Romeo, is it?_ I tried so hard for my friends - my best friends, my only friends, the friends I lost - but I still wanted more. There's a 50-something block enderman in the first world I built. A few prismarine colosuses, too. Million of mixed up monsters in the trashed worlds below me. I created those, turning them against me, and everyone else. I...I turned that world in to a trash pit, just like the rest. And I can't believe I was going to do it again just to get my way.

If your confused, that's okay. In fact, it's normal. I'm a bit lost in my past, too. Honestly, I try not to remember it but here we go anyways.

Like I said before, we had it all. All being admins, we could do basically anything. A beautiful world, a mesmerizing view. All within the wave of our hands, as well, that world was created block by block. So we built our house; a wonderful house that when we were there, we felt like family. We loved it. We loved each other. It really was a special place. It was our _home_ , meaning so much. But...I guess you could say I got a little bit too power happy. Xara and Fred tried to stop me, they tried to keep the peace.

But it didn't work. I wanted it all. And with that, broke out a fight. I still remember the day like it happened yesterday. The location was right by the entrance to our world. In a room, now broken like the rest of the place. I killed Fred that day. He died and Xara watched. Well, in all honesty, what could she do?

What would anyone have done but just stare in shock as they watched one of their friends kill another?

Yet it wasn't over just then. I banished Xara to The Sunshine Institute; a horrible prison down at the bottom of the world. It's far, where she would never see the light of day again. Even the guards and managers who ran the place were prisoners in some way. I sent people who troubled me there. Like I said, power happy, so I ruined peoples' life and banished them away out of my face without a care.

Then to top it off, I took away her admin powers.

I basically threw her out, when all she did was help me, be my friend. Now, _psh_ , now she's probably furious with me. She'd probably do anything to get cold, hard revenge. She'd go to grand heights just to see that I was dead; that my reign was truly over. I wouldn't receive mercy with her like I did with Jesse.

And Jesse is a whole nother story. The Wither Storm Slayer, the Conquerer of Sky City, the Leader of the New Order of the Stone, owner of Beacontown. Jesse is a lot of things, and I quickly realized that. Given that I had no friends left - one I killed and the other I sent away - I searched for this certain person who could fill in the empty gap I had from losing my friends.

I made a whole puzzel for Jesse. A whole test, to see if I picked the right person for the job. And in return I get cheated on. I really believed Jesse was the one - and I gave so many extra chances, yet it didn't work out my way.

Weak friends who followed Jesse like a shadow made it past the first obstacle. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all. And as the little group found a way to break my walls and free the people who lost, I was starting to get frustrated.

They expected me to just give out the opportunity to be my friend? To work next to me? I truly believed that you must of be worthy of doing so, considering I had so much power. We would have had so much power. And I really thought that Beacontown's leader would be able to handle my simple arrow and magma mob games. Jesse should have easily won and reached the end, just like how I planted my gauntlet for Jesse to grab, to be chosen. I planned for that to happen and it did. I wanted Jesse to win the race, however.

Yet that didn't happen.

Maybe I was being a bit harsh, ey? Possibly the group just didn't understand the concept. I personally thought it was clever and all; get the clock back, save the town, be my friend. Clearly they didn't fully understand it all because now everything...it's all so difficult. But I get time to think about it all now. Jesse persuaded me into wanting redemption and brought me along back to Beacontown. Me? I disagree at first because I didn't think I deserved it at all - a second chance.

It's not like I gave Xara or Fred, or anyone really a second chance - no one in the Sunshine Institute got one. And I bet if I saw Xara while I was in Beacontown on my power streak pretending to be Jesse, I would have killed her.

Because yes, I stole Jesse's identity. I went into Beacontown, looking like their perfect leader. All the townsfolk loved me at first, amazed by my powers. It was what I wanted. Friends; people who actually cared for me. I'd show them some awesome trick of me flying and we'd all laugh. It was perfect. Jesse had really close friends, too, that were always by my side to inform me how grand I was.

But it soon ended. Soon all the towns people did was ask for things. "Oh, Jesse, fly for me please, once more!" "Can I have a diamond weapon?" "Make the spiders go away!"

It was annoying then, but it was fun at first. And I just didn't understand why. Couldn't the townspeople get item themselves? Was I just being used? All I wanted was someone to be my friend. And I'll admit, I did have a twisted idea of how to get friends. My life hasn't been as easy as a simple wave of a hand. I still think about the horrible things I've done - to Fred, to...well, everyone. Including Jesse.

I was hopeless for a minute, as everything I did on my power streak sunk in. I should have been left alone there, in the Terminary Zone where I was striped of my powers, that is, but Jesse couldn't just leave me there. Blocks were falling by the second because the place was held by my powers. And, well, once they were gone we were bacislly doomed. But I saw that expression of pity, sadness, sympathy, in Jesse's eyes. So I left the place where Fred installed a fail-safe for Xara in case I got power crazy before he died, the place to empty me of my admin powers.

In the place where most of it started.

Maybe Fred added the fail-safe because he knew me too well. Perhaps it was just in case, to lean back on. But it was intricately created, so my long time friend couldn't have just thought of the idea out of no-where. Clearly, not. He...he just knew me so well. I wish I would have known, too, because none of this would have happened then. Fred would still be alive and Xara, Fred, and I could still all be together.

In all honesty, I did this to get a friend. I tried and I tried hard - maybe in a less working way than expected - but I was lonely without Xara and Fred. So here I am, in Beacontown, left with a second chance.

And the first thing on my mind was go seek out Xara in the Underneath. Hopefully she'd still be interested in chatting but I should bring a sword in case. For mobs, but also because she's probably going to attack me. And because who knows what kind of hate the towns folks will have towards me. And maybe now without any powers, or teleportation, I'll be able to slowly learn everything again. Just like Xara had to when I forced her into the Sunshine Institute.

Like hunger. That I'll have to learn again. And my sprint.

I'll admit, I know that no body's life is easy. Everyone makes mistakes. I just don't know if me trying to help people will make up for what I have done in the past. How am I supposed to just be forgiven from basically destroying multiple worlds?

At least now I'll have people to help me through it. I'm sure Jesse'll help, along with Xara once I finally persuade her. Well, it's a start, I guess. Let's hope I'll be able to follow through.

* * *

Be honest. Were you confused? Did you genuinely enjoy it? It was originally a good a idea in my head. Now it just feels like I added fluff. Anyways, thanks for reading it. I mean, I always love reviews! I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible!


End file.
